


The last eight minutes of our lives

by alctrna (alectrona)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, hello this is my first fe3h fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alectrona/pseuds/alctrna
Summary: If I knew for a fact that the sun would suddenly die at this very second I would run into your arms.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 19





	The last eight minutes of our lives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If the sun dies,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945744) by [alctrna (alectrona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alectrona/pseuds/alctrna). 



If I knew for a fact that the sun would suddenly die at this very second I would run into your arms. Oh how science has provided us the indulgence of knowing that it will take eight minutes and thirty seconds before the last light from the now-missing sun hit the earth and going with it the last breeze of winds, the last kisses of mothers and the last shimmer of life. That I will have eight minutes and thirty second to share with you.

Eight minutes to go.

As I run into you, my mind races back to the first time I saw you. The fearless, feisty little girl with wandering hands on the dining table from way back when. Short bob hair tucked behind your ears, lips smeared of jam from the dessert (which in your case, came before appetizer). Next to you was a wooden training lance - too big for your small, untrained hands but too small for your insatiable curiosity. You shied away when I sat next to you, suddenly sitting still, stealing glances at your father as if looking for approvals. _Ladylike_ , you would later confide in me years after, _I’m expected to be ladylike_. Choking on your food from the sheer shock of my winking at you, though, was definitely not ladylike.

Seven minutes to go.

The Tragedy took a toll on us, and I had never wanted to hold the three of you more than I did then. A fiancee, a brother, a family lost. The cheer that has always surrounded us are now mere shadows of the past. Silence clouded over us, stabbing in each passing. I vowed to always be there for you, protect you, and take care of you from thereon. I can’t bear to lose anyone else, I can’t bear to lose you.

Six minutes to go.

I have always found it cute when you apologized to the countless Jane Does and angered lords, making amends after my mistakes. I secretly enjoyed your endless lectures – and those pouts! Those pouts! Ever so dependable and caring, Ingrid Brandl Galatea, what would I be without you?

Five minutes to go.

It felt natural, you and me together. I know everything there is to know about you. Your devotion and unwavering spirit; your awkwardness. Your dreams of serving the Kingdom; your dreams of embarking on a culinary journey around the world. And you – not one living, breathing person cared about me more than you ever did. You never bothered about my crest, my house – you were there for me, just _me_. You saw into my insecurity, imperfection, vulnerability and welcomed them in brutal honesty. I was swept off my feet when you told me I made you whole – my recklessness to your composed self, my impudent to your mindfulness, and as cheesy as you will ever get, the sunshine to your world. (You wouldn’t let me be cheesy, shame.)

You made me whole. I am a house of cards, creased, wrinkled, crumpled, collapsing. I am a broken vase, reduced into smithereens. You tirelessly pick me up, one after the other. You were there to console me of my brother, of the war, of anything that goes wrong with my world. Nothing feels more right than the hot chocolate you made, the warm baths you prepared, or the embrace that you gave at the end of the day.

Nothing felt wrong – nothing could go wrong when I’m with you.

Four minutes to go.

My world turned into havoc when we parted. You are familiar, too familiar, perhaps to be part of the world I’ve long decided to only fit for one. And it’s difficult loving if there will always be chivalry and undying fealty before me.

We realized we were not each other’s missing puzzle piece.

Three minutes to go.

People are still acting calm – poor them, they don’t know that the world as we know it will cease to exist in three minutes’ time. I didn’t remember that the pathway to your house is painstakingly long and winding. I guess when we are longing, the spacetime continuum will elongate, making the seconds and minutes longer and the distance further away. In this case, however, I would take the extra minutes and seconds for it means I will have more time to cherish with you.

Two minutes to go.

You are standing in front of me, quite possibly startled at the fact that this unholy sight of your former significant other after moons that felt too long. I cannot put my feelings into words. The sight of you, after so long, annuls my comprehension of language. You are still as majestic as ever – your golden locks, flushed cheeks, a jolt of sunshine to everyone lucky enough to be in audience.

Flashing in my mind are regrets of leaving you, as well as the long list of what-ifs and what could have been. It could have been a perfect world if we were always together.

We have been away for too long that once I thought I would forget the sound of your voice. Oh how joyous I felt hearing your puzzled _Sylvain?_ – the last sounds of our time on earth.

If we were so lucky to have more of the finite resource that is time, I would talk my mind through and let out apologies after apologies and shower you with countless expressions of love, but alas, we weren’t so lucky. I ran into you and hug you: the most familiar place on earth, the most comforting scent on earth. My hands on the lower of your back feels right where it belongs – and when you rested your head on my shoulder, I know I’ve come back home.

The last minute of our lives.

I am finally here with you, warm in the solace of your arms as we disappear into the void, mere stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic for FE3H, be gentle please hehehehe :) This was initially [written for another fandom (k-pop group Winner)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945744) a few years back, which I have modified for Sylvain & Ingrid. Some paragraphs are kept while some are rewritten for context.
> 
> I'm on twitter @alectrna!
> 
> Additional Note (because it has to be Scientifically Correct™):  
> Scientifically however, the above case is not very accurate. If the sun really goes out at this very exact second (say, the mass suddenly disappears), the planets will then fly off due to the lack of gravity, at the velocity and direction of its last position when it orbits. The probability of this happening is very unlikely so we can let out a sigh of relieve for now :)


End file.
